


Подари мне свой взгляд

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: Знаешь, для того, чтобы ты был когда-нибудь счастлив, у тебя слишком колдовские глаза.[основной пейринг Сербия/Румыния, остальные на фоне]





	Подари мне свой взгляд

Название: Подари мне свой взгляд  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 26 ноября 2016

 

**********************************

 

Не любитель я всех этих прекрасных закатов, томных вечеров и загадочного ночного неба и, по правде сказать, не понимаю, что вы все в них находите. Я люблю день, солнце и трескотню кузнечиков в траве. А закат или звезды… Ну, глянул разок, ну, красиво. Но в чем радость сидеть с задранной головой часами и смотреть, пока все глаза не проглядишь? Я что-то не улавливаю, в чем тут соль. Зато на эту соль давным-давно набрел ты. А может, она вообще была в тебе с самого появления в мире? Ты ж ей буквально просолен насквозь.

Думаю об этом, а сам не могу отвести от тебя глаз. Ты мой взгляд, конечно, на себе ощущаешь – ты вообще чувствительный, словно сейсмограф, – но продолжаешь, беспечно покачивая ножками, сидеть на подоконнике вполоборота, завороженный небом. Знаешь, что ничего дурного за моим взглядом не стоит, и доверяешь без остатка. А я не могу налюбоваться. Меня разбирает, словно мальчишку. Люблю тебя. Улыбку твою люблю. И какую-то нечеловечью легкость и грацию во всех твоих движениях, даже самых нелепых. И блеск твоих глаз в тусклом свете настольной лампы – единственного сейчас источника освещения – тоже люблю. И их волшебное сияние. Румыния, Румыния, ты слишком часто смотришь на небо – твои глаза впитали в себя звезды, знаешь ты об этом?

Если не знал, так вот, я тебе говорю. Молча говорю, не раскрывая рта. Взглядом. Мог бы и вслух, конечно. Даже прям красиво, как ты любишь. И без грубого словца, хотя они по привычке сами собой обычно лепятся к речи. Но я не Болгария, чтобы петь тебе целые баллады, по-тихому торжествуя, когда ты подходишь ближе – шажок, еще – и в сдержанной ярости сжимать незаметно кулаки, когда ты вдруг, одумавшись, уходишь от чего-то, по твоему мнению, слишком интимного. Не от гнева на тебя, ясное дело – просто наш пресвятой Михаил прекрасно знает, о ком ты в такие моменты вспоминаешь, и злится как черт. Он и рад бы был, может, схватить тебя за запястье, прижать к себе рывком и никогда не отпускать, как бы ты ни брыкался, да после Второй мировой уже сама мысль о том, чтобы поднять на тебя руку, сделать что-то против твоего желания, кажется ему кощунством. 

Мне приятно думать, что перспектива моего кулака, разбивающего его цивильную рожу, если он тебя обидит, тоже что-то значит… Но мы с Болгарией оба знаем, что если будем на ножах, ты, мягко говоря, расстроишься. И вот это-то как раз значит очень много. Ведь если я в чем-то и уверен в своей жизни, так это в том, что тебе, Стеф, делать больно я не хочу. И так вокруг целый цирк уродов. То есть, конечно, они красавцы писаные, девки штабелями ложатся, ты на каблучках своих от восторга устоять не можешь (а они и рады подхватить на руки и унести восвояси)… Но мудак у них – просто состояние души. И ладно Венгрия. Этот хоть честно признает, что у него острейшая ностальгия по тем временам, когда ты был его вассалом и ему ни с кем не приходилось считаться в вашей кинжально-перепалочной порнографии с элементами гимнастики. А вот Нидерланды… 

Эта сволочь тобой манипулирует, как хочет. Осыпает своими гребанными цветами, на руках носит чаще, чем все диснеевские принцы, вместе взятые, своих принцесс таскали, балует по-всякому… Тебе ж для счастья много не надо – только тепла чуть-чуть да ощущения, что на твои чувства ему хотя бы иногда не плевать с высокой колокольни. А эта его галантность на фоне обычного шкурничества выглядит чуть ли не как «большая и светлая». Черт его знает, может, ты и правда что-то у него в душе разворошил, сам того не ведая. Даже наверняка так и есть, иначе б стал де Вард так активно участвовать в твоей экономике… Оно, конечно, выгодно, и потенциал развития у тебя хороший, но ведь и ежу понятно, что речь идет о перспективах настолько отдаленных, что они кажутся сказочками на ночь. А здесь и сейчас что? Кавалер мечты просто, только что дымит нон-стоп с мрачной миной, как Синяя Гусеница… Но стоит тебе хоть на полшага отойти от предусмотренного им сценария, пряники резко сменяются на кнут. А после жесткой встряски тебя с покровительственной снисходительностью снова топят в ласке и обожании – если, конечно, ты сделал все «как надо». 

А если пытаешься стоять на своем (а ты, к моему душевному успокоению, несмотря ни на что, до сих пор на это способен), иметь дело с твоей удрученной мордашкой и измотанными нервишками приходится мне. Иногда еще Болгарии, но у вас в этой области все так тесно связано, а Мичо – официально! – так бурно реагирует на выступления Нидерландов, особенно по Шенгену, что ты не особенно любишь искать у него утешения. Оно и понятно – ты, что бы там ни делал и ни говорил с де Вардом наедине, не можешь себе позволить ни резких заявлений, ни даже громкого голоса, выражая негодование. Болгария этим всегда недоволен. Он, конечно, никогда тебе не высказывает претензий вслух, но ты-то с чувствительностью барометра все равно улавливаешь это невольное давление, как бы он его ни скрывал. И предпочитаешь его жилетке мое плечо. 

Не то чтобы я сильно отличался и не считал или стеснялся заявить, что Теодор де Вард мудак и мне не нравятся ваши с ним отношения. Коль скоро на то пошло, ровно то же самое, но чуть более матерно, я думаю об этой твоей больной привязанности к Венгрии. Как говорится, привычка вторая натура, но еб твою мать, Стефан, неужели тебе действительно нравится, как этот маньячина с тобой обращается? Будь его воля, сидел б ты у него дома, прикованный к батарее, и говорил сугубо по-венгерски, благо, что ты умеешь. Нет, вот чего-чего, а этого я решительно не могу понять. Но кто я такой, чтобы учить тебя жизни или что-то выговаривать по поводу твоих, гм, поклонников? Вообще, самое паскудное, что можно сделать с раненым – это сесть рядом и начать бередить рану. И с душевными ранами, по-моему, то же самое. Я тебя, к тому же, хорошо знаю. Знаю, что ты сам себя съедаешь за слабость, за проблемы, которые не можешь решить. Особенно, если это касается всяких… зеленоглазых любителей цветов. Ха, а это смешно. У тебя явно слабость к мужикам-цветоводам. Но я даже шутить на эту тему не буду, не то что серьезно ее обсуждать. Ведь кем я буду, если, называя себя твоим другом, начну копаться там, где надо наложить бинт и оставить в покое? Чую, ты именно из-за этого неосуждения и приходишь ко мне, а не к кому бы то ни было еще. Ты приходи, приходи. Твоей клыкастой моське я всегда рад. 

И все же, хоть я и молчу, я предпочел бы, чтобы «все сложно» у тебя было с кем-нибудь одним. Пусть даже с Болгарией. Он себе на уме и, прямо скажем, не кроткий агнец, но ты – это что-то очень для него особенное. Помнишь, как мы с ним грызли друг другу глотки во Вторую балканскую? Болгария совершенно не собирался раздавать земли, прихваченные у Турции, а уж менять границу с тобой в Южной Добрудже и подавно, хоть ты и требовал этого еще со времен Первой войны и даже грозился поддержать Турцию. С Турцией ты, конечно, дал маху, Стеф, но в целом… Да что я, не понимаю, что ли? Я в ту пору старался объединить всех сербов в одном государстве, ты – всех румын. Не об этом речь. А о том, что когда ты перешагнул границу и направился к Варне, ты ожидал такого же жестокого сопротивления, как мне или Греции, а в итоге практически без препятствий промаршировал к самой Софии и, сам того не ожидая, стал одной из самых веских причин прекращения войны. И можно много говорить о том, что Болгария не ждал от тебя перехода от слов к действиям (мало ли что ты там на эмоциях прочирикаешь?), что войска увязли далеко на западе, на фронтах со мной и Грецией, и он при всем желании не мог тебя взять за шкирку и выкинуть за границу… Можно, конечно. Вот только, знаешь, видел я, каким он взглядом тебя дырявил, когда мы обсуждали условия мира в Бухаресте, и до сих пор сомневаюсь – он совершенно не мог или все-таки не хотел?.. 

А впрочем, что теперь в этом копаться. Тем более что потом была Крайова, и там Болгария с тебя спросил за Добруджу сполна. И за то, что ты тогда пошел со мной, а не с ним, тоже. А мы с тобой сейчас повторим на бис, и пусть папиросой подавится от зависти, да? 

\- Стеф, иди сюда.

Зову, а сам хлопаю по дивану рядом с собой. Ты отвечаешь улыбкой и соскальзываешь с подоконника со столь любимым мной изяществом. Подходишь, и сразу дух захватывает от звездного сияния в глазах. 

\- Подвинься, - требуешь ты и, не дожидаясь исполнения, уютным таким клубочком, прям с ногами, устраиваешься рядом и кладешь голову мне на плечо. Как котенок, ей-богу. 

Хмыкнув собственным мыслям, вынимаю из кармана пачку сигарет и достаю одну. Ты, наблюдая за этим, вдруг просишь:  
\- Мне тоже дай.

\- Маленький еще, - оскаливаюсь, зажав забористую сигарету в зубах. 

\- Это я-то маленький? – возмущаешься ты, а я щелкаю зажигалкой, прикуривая. – Да тебя тут в помине не было, когда дедушка Рим меня латыни учил!

\- Не знаю, киса, не знаю… - тяну я и добавляю канцелярским тоном: - Предоставьте ваши исторические источники!

Негодующе фыркнув, пихаешь меня в бок. Несильно, разумеется, но кулачок у тебя маленький и острый, и тычок получается весьма ощутимым. 

\- Ох, ну, с такой доказательной базой сложно спорить, - притворно скривившись, сиплю я и выдаю тебе все-таки сигарету. – Держи, вымогатель. 

\- Давно бы так, - довольно усмехаешься в ответ.

Дешевая сигарета, манерно зажатая меж твоих тонких пальчиков, выглядит донельзя нелепо, но тебя это совершенно не смущает. Меня, по большому счету, тоже. У меня вообще есть дело поважнее, чем об этом думать: я курю и одной рукой обнимаю тебя. А ты такой хрупкий и теплый, нет, даже горячий, как печка. И, самое главное, умиротворенно-спокойный. С тобой нечасто бывает. Обычно ты дерганный, как уж на сковородке, и разговорчивый, как ведущий шестичасовых утренних новостей. Но сейчас, видимо, тебе уютно со мной просто помолчать. Думаю, это дорогого стоит. Для нас обоих. Это ведь важно – чтобы был кто-то, с кем можно посидеть в тишине. 

А когда этому кому-то можно еще и сокровенный вопрос задать и получить ответ, это тоже хорошо. У нас с тобой так. Помнишь, была у меня невеселая поговорка: «Сербия любит Россию, Россия любит Болгарию, Болгария любит Германию; а кто любит Сербию?» Ты, эту присказку слушая, всегда улыбался мне так же ласково и мудро, как своему братишке младшему улыбаешься, приподнимался на цыпочки, чтобы обвить руками шею, и, покачиваясь немного оттого, что трудно на носочках стоять, вытянувшись вверх струной, говорил: «Дурень ты, Драган – такой глупый вопрос задаешь! Очевидно же. Я тебя люблю». 

Я всегда считал, что твердить без конца о своей любви – словно самого себя и других убеждать, на самом деле не любя. Но в твоих признаниях всегда было столько нежности и тепла, что язык не повернется назвать их лживыми или лицемерными. Верил, верю и буду верить каждому из них. Их заверяет звездная печать твоего взгляда. Волшебного взгляда – под ним глохнет внутри что-то, что вечно ворчит о телячьих нежностях и сюсюканье, и я, черт побери, раскисаю, как молоко до простокваши, и тискаю тебя, и целую в макушку, и радуюсь, как пес простодушно, когда явственно вижу, что тебе это нравится.   
Жаль, что это ты испытываешь нечасто. Так уж сложилось в нашей дрянной жизни, что удовольствие – гость в твоих глазах редкий. Оно все чаще ко всяким козлам вроде Нидерландов или Англии захаживает. Ты как-то, захмелев от ракии, расчувствовался и вопросил у меня в приступе грусти-тоски, почему твоя жизнь такое дерьмо, по тридцать три несчастья в месяц. Я, к такому сценарию привычный, проворчал что-то ободряющее и сгреб тебя в охапку. И, примерно тогда же, поймав твой благодарный взгляд, вдруг понял, что, кажется, знаю ответ. 

У тебя слишком колдовские глаза, Стефан, чтобы ты был когда-нибудь счастлив. В них слишком яркие звезды. Они, как проклятые драгоценные камни, притягивают негодяев и роковые повороты судьбы. Ведь таким сокровищем хочется владеть всем. Владеть единолично, всегда иметь при себе, любоваться, прикасаться... Речь, похоже, уже и не о сокровище вовсе, да? Только тебе от этого еще сложней. Мечешься по жизни, бежишь, что есть мочи, а в итоге оказывается, что ты просто крутился на месте, и за это время проблемы успели тебя взять в кольцо и отпускать ни одна из них не намерена. Особенно те три, у которых зеленые глаза. И тогда кажется, что во всем мире нет того, кто бы тебя понял. Но это не так. 

\- Стеф, - стряхнув пепел на блюдце из-под сластей, с которыми мы недавно пили кофе, потому что вставать за пепельницей лень, зову тебя. 

Поднимаешь голову с моего плеча и смотришь вопросительно. 

Да, глаза у тебя, как омуты. Одного взгляда достаточно, чтобы утонуть и пропасть навсегда. Я и сам, знаешь… Но я умею смотреть в них и не поддаваться страсти. Научился. В отношениях между странами она – только отрава. Уж на что у вас с Болгарией теплые взаимоотношения, и ты-то без него жизни не мыслишь, и он тебя обожает, а сколько боли вам принес вечно витающий в воздухе дух страсти да желания? Понятия не имею, что там между вами было, даже в той же Крайове, но точно знаю одно: просто так на коленях о прощении не молят. А сколько еще неприятностей это вам принесет? Никто из нас себе не хозяин. А я тебя, вообще-то, люблю, и отравлять тебе жизнь не намерен. 

Именно поэтому, хоть и безумно тянет тебя поцеловать, а потом еще раз, и на диван уложить, и одежду снять, которая здесь совсем лишняя, и… 

\- Ну, чего? – не дождавшись ответа, спрашиваешь ты, чуть склонив голову набок. 

\- Ночевать будешь? – не осложнять нам обоим жизнь не значит отказываться от общения с тобой. 

Колдовские огоньки в глазах у тебя вспыхивают ярче. Оставляешь на блюдце окурок и одним слитным движением меняешь позу – развернувшись, разваливаешься на диване, голову кладешь мне на колени – и заявляешь игриво:  
\- Если принесешь мне утром кофе в постель.

\- А кусочек Венгрии тебе к десерту не подать? – фыркаю я. – Что там у вас было спорное?.. 

\- Было бы неплохо. 

Развлекаешься. Ну-ну. Ерошу тебе с усмешкой волосы. Грубовата для тебя моя лапа, наверное, но претензий не высказываешь – значит, все устраивает. 

\- Ладно, притащу я тебе кофе, - ворчу, плохо сдерживая улыбку. 

\- Люблю тебя, - вроде бы легкомысленно, но с таким проникновенным взглядом признаешься ты. 

\- Еще б ты меня не любил, - самодовольно заявляю я, - я же лучший мужчина в твоей жизни! 

Хихикая, прячешь на мгновение лицо, уткнувшись мне в живот, и подтверждаешь, прежде чем затихнуть и вернуть мне свой взгляд:  
\- Самый-самый…

\- То-то же, - важно киваю я, не спеша убрать руку от твоих волос, и смотрю без отрыва. 

Не просто смотрю – сообщаю. 

Тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
